


Planned but unplanned

by HappyCurtis



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Happy Freaking Quinn, One Shot, Quintis - Freeform, Tobias M Curtis, life or death, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCurtis/pseuds/HappyCurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby's throat itches, arms and legs are tired. He knows that they have an ETA of four till death. Not good. He glances next to him, to look at the love of his life, she was asleep. The both of them have cuts all over them from falling over. But he thought she was still beautiful, she is always so beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planned but unplanned

**Author's Note:**

> This story is especially dedicated to @/raredelightfulloveoak (XerxesBreak) for being awesome and always leaving me reviews on my fics! Thank you!❤️
> 
> I saw the spoilers! AHHHH! I was supposed to work on this fic after I've completed "I'll be Right Here, Forever and Always" but the spoilers made me cave in and write this first.
> 
> This is somewhat a prequel/spin off to my story "I'll be Right Here, Forever and Always" but this can definitely be read alone!

Toby's throat itches, arms and legs are tired. He knows that they have an ETA of four hours till death. Not good. He glances next to him, to look at the love of his life, she was asleep. The both of them have cuts all over them from falling over. But he thought she was still beautiful, she is always so beautiful.

Why didn't they bring the coms? He silently cursed. It was supposed to be a very simple job. All they had to do was locate the crash site of the decoy plane from a distance, install security cameras from a far then the rest would be handled by the army. He and Happy hiked further from the rest of the group to get a better look at the crash site to check for terrorists. They fell because the soil integrity report was over estimated, the soil beneath them couldn't hold both their weight.

His eye lids felt like they were getting heavier by the second. He couldn't believe he was going to die like this.

"Hap" Toby croaked.

"What's up doc?" Happy managed to say, her voice husky from her sleep.

Toby pulled Happy and made her stand up.

"What are you doing?" Happy groaned. It was too hot and they were both sweaty, hungry and most importantly thirsty.

"Stand up, Hap." Toby whined.

Happy reluctantly stood up. Toby fell on his knees.

"Toby- doc?" Happy has never been more confused.

Toby looked up at her, he cleared his throat.

"Hap, were both too smart to deny this, we only have four hours to live." Toby took a deep breath.

Happy cocked her eyebrow in confusion "or maybe it was just the thirst getting to Toby" Happy thought to herself.

"And I want my last words to have some meaning so Happy Quinn, I'm in love with you."

"I love you too, doc." Happy smiled.

Toby took a chain of flowers that he had made in to a bracelet while Happy was asleep. Happy stared at it 

"I know this isn't a ring, but making a ring from these flowers would have looked weird but-" Toby paused for a heart beat.

"Happy Quinn, will you mar-"

"Shh. Keep quiet, Toby."

"Aw, come on Hap-"

"Doc! Quiet! Do you hear that?"

Toby kept quiet and heard the noise. The noise that would save their lives, a helicopter. The managed to signal the helicopter and were greeted by Cabe. The two scrambled in the chopper and were offered plenty of water.

"Get some rest, it'll be couple more hours before we get back." Cabe told them. The both of them nodded.

Happy rested her head on Toby's shoulder. Toby could feel his eye lids shutting.

"So..." Happy said softly.

"Hm?" Toby's eyes remained shut.

"You were going to ask me something back on the cliff?"

Toby opened his eyes and now he was definitely wide awake. He stared at her.

"I'm waiting." Happy said laughing.

Toby held her hand.

"Hap, I lost the rings when we fell down and I didn't bring the flower bracelet with me." Happy rolled her eyes.

"If you're not going to propose, I am." Happy warned.

"HAPPYQUINNILOVEYOUWILLYOUMARRYME?" Toby said louder than intended. He was not about to let Happy propose to him, after all he had already planned the proposal, bought the rings and even booked tickets for their honey moon.

"I love you too,doc. And yes I will marry you." Happy smiled.

Toby pulled her in for a long sweet, soft kiss and only pulling apart when their lungs burned and were gasping for air.

"I'll replace the rings. I promise." Toby whispered. He kissed Happy on her temple and she rested her head on his shoulder again, Toby held her hand. Happy shut her eyes, falling alseep with a smile on her face. Toby thought to himself, how'd he get so lucky? Before falling alseep.

Though the proposal did not go the way Toby planned (on a beach after the mission), and he lost the rings he bought, he felt like he was still the happiest man on earth, getting married to the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to think that Toby got Patrick Quinn helped make the new rings!
> 
> Do leave reviews! And leave prompts on my tumblr @/happycurtistobiasquinn


End file.
